


by the seaside, from now on

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Beach House, Dadza, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Imp! Tommyinnit, None of them are related, Phil's the only human, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Siren! Wilbursoot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: It's the laughter of his rambunctious sons that wake him that morning.For Phil, it’s the best sound in the world.Or, a fun morning at the beach.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	by the seaside, from now on

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i had this tagged under the wrong fandom kshdjfdhsj fixed now.

It's the laughter of his rambunctious sons that wake him that morning. 

  
  


For Phil, it’s the best sound in the world. 

  
  


After the countless somber mornings in his life, one filled with sunlight and noise was a blessing. 

It was also early, the sky still rose-colored and cloudy. His sleepy boys often chose to sleep past noon, so he was curious what could get them up. 

  
  


He pulls back the scratchy blankets and starts preparing for the day ahead.

Every action echoes too loudly- the clap of footsteps, the click of doors, or even the hush of a whisper. Most of the rooms were still devoid of furniture, so it made sense. But even so fast his boys have left their mark here. 

Tommy has a (horrible) habit of following the wall with his hands and leaves claw-marks in the paint. Wilbur’s nightly habit of swimming while sleep-deprived meant there was already water damage on the ground by the front door. And Techno leaves half-done project all over, his mind too impatient to ever focus on one thing. 

Phil passes by the kitchen and sees dishes in the sink. They even managed to make breakfast without burning the house down. 

As he leaves the house, he notes to still damp doormat. Will’s definitely been up for a good six hours already. 

He sighs. 

  
  


Stepping outside, he has to shield his eyes from all the light reflecting off the water.

He hears Tommy before he sees him. He has a loud and distinct laugh and without a doubt causing mischief. 

His youngest has just gotten over a nasty fever that lasted heart-wrenchingly too long, and now is running along the shoreline like it never happened. Techno, ever the worrier, yells at Tommy to stop pushing himself so soon, but the imp flips him off before kicking seawater at Wilbur. 

It’s a feat that Wilbur doesn’t even react, but Phil is pretty sure he’s ready to pass out right then and there. 

And if Wilbur passes out in the water, it’s always up to Phil to drag him out because Techno and Tommy always complain “nether monsters can’t handle swimming in such cold seawater” even if that wasn’t what they were all doing right now. 

“Good mornin’ Phil.” Techno greets him, wading away from the seafoam gathering around his ankles. 

“Good morning! You should probably convince Wilbur to come inside before he ends up napping in the sand again.” He responds. 

The piglin groans, but makes his way over to the siren. 

  
  


Tommy has run down farther on the beach and is fascinated by something that Phil can’t see. 

“If that gremlin decides to try picking up a jellyfish again I swear to god-” He mostly grumbles to himself. 

There’s no immediate sound of aggravation from the boy, so maybe this will actually be a peaceful morning. 

  
  


Phil sits down on a chair on the back porch to rest his aching feet.

Five years is a long time to wear down the soles of your shoes. He never imagined settling down, but that’s back when he was alone. 

Now, though? Well, no one else was going to take care of these kids. 

Society wasn’t kind to monsters. 

  
  


Tommy runs back showing off what looks like to be a conch shell, and the three boys start making their way back to the house. Sunlight glints off Wilbur’s silvery scales and Techno’s gold earrings, and Tommy runs past Phil to track sand inside the house.

“Hey, if you make a mess you have to clean it up, mate.” He calls back.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tommy responds, definitely not listening. 

Wilbur snickers at Techno’s eye-roll. 

The group makes their way inside, Phil asking about their morning and Wilbur making his way to his bedroom. 

Tommy holds up the shell he found and shouts, “Hey bitch, try dodging this!” 

Techno catches it easily, before starting after the already running and screeching kid. There goes the hopes for a peaceful morning. 

  
  


He hasn’t had a moment of silence every since that day in the woods, but he wouldn’t trade this peace for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im very excited, I've got this whole AU planned out, and have the next three parts written out as well. It's most going to be one shots around 500 words, but I've got some big plans in the works! This is going to be self indulgent found family fluff. For now.


End file.
